overlordmaruyamafandomcom-20200223-history
Black Scripture
Black Scripture (漆黒聖典) is one of the Six Scriptures of the Slane Theocracy. They are the strongest scripture among the Six Scriptures. Background Black Scripture is the Slane Theocracy's final trump card, a special forces unit comprising of individuals with heroic-level abilities. One could even think of them as a group supposedly made up of adamantite-ranked adventurers. However, there was actually a critical difference that sets the Black Scripture apart from most adamantite adventurer groups, that of their equipment used by each of its respective members. In other words, they're utilizing the equipment that originated from the arsenal of items belonging to the Six Great Gods. While so, the Black Scripture are commonly assigned to very dangerous tasks, and so they had a very high attrition rate. Chronology The Undead King Arc While the Sunlight Scripture was attempting to assassinate Gazef Stronoff, the Black Scripture preparing for the upcoming resurrection of Catastrophe Dragon Lord along with protecting the artifact Downfall of Castle and Country.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 4: Duel The Bloody Valkyrie Arc The Black Scripture were then dispatched to the area near E-Rantel after the divination spell on Nigun Grid Luin was countered. Taking it to be an indication of the Dragon Lord, they came to investigate, running into a pack of summoned vampire wolves. Soon after they run across Shalltear Bloodfallen after she annihilated the Death Spreading Brigade. Sensing the danger, Kaire uses Downfall of Castle and Country to brainwash the vampire. However, she was mortally wounded while two of her bodyguards are killed before Shalltear completely lost her mind.Overlord Volume 03 Chapter 2: True Vampire The Lizard Man Heroes Arc The Captain of the Black Scripture had given his report to the Six Cardinals of the strange vampire his comrades had encountered near E-Rantel.Overlord Volume 04 Intermission The Invaders of the Large Tomb Arc Platinum Dragon Lord warns Rigrit not to have her ring fall into the hands of the enemy, particularly the Black Scripture.Overlord Volume 07 Intermission The Ruler of Conspiracy Arc The Black Scripture has been reportedly badly weakened after its clash with Shalltear by the Supreme Council of the Slane Theocracy. Additionally, one of the Six Cardinals suggested sending the Black Scripture's retired members over to the Dragon Kingdom as reinforcements. In other words, they were hoping to have the retirees assist that nation against the face of demi-human invasion.Overlord Volume 10 Intermission The Craftsman of Dwarf Arc The Elf King reminisces about the past, where he once captured the Theocracy's trump card and impregnated her and how she is later saved by the Black Scripture. He thinks about going to the Slane Theocracy to retake the child he sired.Overlord Volume 11 Intermission Principles While part of the greater whole of the Slane Theocracy, the Black Scripture has its own separate culture that reflects the edicts of their patron god respectively. According to the laws dictated by the Six Great Gods, someone over the age of twenty will already be considered an adult in the Theocracy. Thus, when the junior Black Scripture members go out on missions, they would wear magical masks to conjure a fake face. Additionally, when the time came for a new Shaman Princess to replace their old one, the job of the Black Scripture was to remove the Crown of Wisdom from its current wearer. Thereafter, they would then promptly send off the now-insane Shaman Princess to be with the Six Great Gods. In other words, the Black Scripture is tasked with the job of killing the previous user of that item once they served their purpose.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 1: The Two Adventurers Strength Black Scripture is considered to be the strongest group among the Six Scriptures and consists of members who have reached human physical limits and possess heroic level strength. In other words, Black Scripture is the strongest of all combat groups working within the Slane Theocracy. Unlike the other Scriptures, each of its members focuses on a specific type of combat or skill and is comparable to a whole combat group. They will usually carry out their missions alone, but will still work together if ordered by their captain. According to Nigun Grid Luin, only the Black Scripture could eliminate this many Archangel Flames like Ainz Ooal Gown is a demonstration of their group's strength. However, unlike Ainz, he had doubts that any of those members from the Black Scripture would be able to take care of all these angels with just one spell. Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 5: Ruler of Death The highest-ranking and strongest members of the Black Scripture are thought to be demigods, because of their immense powers and the fact that the blood of the Six Gods runs with-in them. Upon meeting them, Shalltear Bloodfallen estimated the strength of their group's leader to be superior to Solution Epsilon, a member of the Pleiades. The cardinals stated that the Black Scripture can use a grand ritual to summon the highest-ranked angel in case their group's strength isn't enough to eliminate a threat. Known Members Current Members * Extra Seat: Zesshi Zetsumei * 1st Seat: Captain of the Black Scripture * 2nd Seat: Time Turbulence * 3rd Seat: 3rd Seat of the Black Scripture * 4th Seat: Divine Chant * 5th Seat: One Man Army * 6th Seat: 6th Seat of the Black Scripture * 7th Seat: 7th Seat of the Black Scripture * 8th Seat: Cedran, "Myriad Barriers" * 9th Seat: Beaumarchais, "Divine Chain" * 10th Seat: Strongest Human * 11th Seat: Thousand Leagues Astrologer * 12th Seat: Heaven and Earth Former Members * Clementine (Defected) * Raymond Zarg Lauransan (Retired) Trivia * In the Web Novel, Ainz resembles the God of the Black Scripture, Surshana.Overlord First Half Chapter 15: Various Countries Part 2 * In contrast to the Web Novel, there are only eleven seats in the Black Scripture.Overlord Second Half Chapter 16: The Ball Part 4 * Evileye explains that the Black Scripture are thought to be demigods as those with the blood of "Player," yet it seems that she just thinks that "Players" are a special race that is immensely powerful.Overlord Volume 06 Chapter 10: The Greatest Trump Card * According to Maruyama, someone from the Black Scripture would be regarded as the strongest paladin in the region before one of Enri's Goblin subordinates and Remedios Custodio.Overlord Volume 12 Author Thoughts * Barring Extra Seat and 1st Seat, distinction in power among the seating members of Black Scripture does not so much match the number order they're placed at. * Within the Black Scripture, if a member's seat happens to be left vacant, it is probably due to the former holder of that position have either retired or died during a mission. Thus, outside Black Scripture's current members, there are also the retired members. Those retired members are still heroic ranked, but their physical abilities have degraded with age. References }} Gallery pl:Czarne Pismo Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Military Forces Category:Six Scriptures Category:Slane Theocracy